1. Technical Field
This invention relates to prefabricated display stands for exhibiting merchandise and, more particularly, to a collapsible display stand having opposed display faces with inwardly foldable flaps to establish a shelf for supporting removable trays.
2. Prior Art
Prefabricated stands are commonly used for displaying merchandise in retail establishments, particularly supermarkets. It is known to make stands from cardboard or similar material that is compatible with low cost and lightweight construction.
An exemplary structure is shown in my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,740, which discloses a rectangular modular display stand having two pairs of opposed, facing panels which bound an interior storage space. Each panel has an associated flap with teeth for intermeshing with the remaining teeth when the flaps are placed in a mutually overlapping relationship to define a shelf for placement of display articles. While this design has proved successful for many years, it requires the relatively cumbersome task of interconnecting four flaps to define a single support platform.
More importantly, my earlier invention requires that the articles which are be displayed are arranged directly on the display stand. As a shelf is emptied by purchasers of the articles, there is no provision for simply restocking a pre-arranged display of articles onto a shelf. Depending on the nature of the goods being displayed, it can be desirable to have the capability of rapidly restocking an emptied shelf in certain applications.
The present invention is specifically directed to overcoming the above enumerated limitations in a novel and simple manner.